Published document DE 10 2008 048 963 A1 discusses a scanning unit that can determine a three-dimensional geometry of an object. The scanning unit uses both a static light source and a dynamic light source, with the static and dynamic light sources having distinctively different illumination spectra to obtain a data set of the object.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,818,587 discusses an apparatus for measuring an image of a tooth or a gum of a patient. In the apparatus, light emitted by a light source and transmitted through the tooth or the gum is used to obtain two-dimensional images or computer tomographic images of the tooth or the gum.